Ultraman Zwei (Series)
The sequal series to Ultraman Orion, it follows the story of Ultraman Zwei. Premise The story takes place after the Orion series, but before the Darkness War and Diana Gaiden. Episodes * Episode 1: The New Ultraman; A new Ultraman appears on Earth, but not to the delight of everyone ** Appears: *** Ancient Monster: Golza *** One Eyed Space Monster: Cyclopsus * Episode 2: Trouble in the Resort Town; strange murders at a resort town cause STAR to investigate ** Appears: *** Violent Alien: Alien Karaph * Episode 3: Eye on the Prize ; Zwei and Zetsu begin to quarrel on when they should transform, while a monster appears to cause even more commotion ** Appears *** Electrical Space Vampire: Volt Drac * Episode 4: The Shadow of the Empire; A threat from the Ultras' past returns to threaten Earth. ** Appears *** Mercuria *** Cybernetic Doomsday Machine: Alpha One * Episode 5: The Monster Think Tank; twin monsters land on Earth and begin the march towards each other, while an unseen foe tries to stop STAR interference. ** Appears *** Bio Weapon Group: Alien DRidger *** Shocking Monster Brothers: Bitzron * Episode 6: Galrion's Counter Attack; A space monster arrives on Earth, but neither Zetsu nor Zwei, want to fight it. ** Appears *** Bio Weapon King: Galrion * Episode 7: Christmas Catastrophe; It is the Christmas season, yet sightings of a monster are ruining the mood ** Appears *** Christmas Monster: Kringlesaurus * Episode 8: New Years Devastation; It is new years day, but a mad alien and his pet may make it the last year mankind sees. ** Appears *** Research Alien: Alien Haz-Ard *** Genocide Weapon Life Form: Ada-Too * Episode 9: Choices; A new threat appears in the form of a flower worshiping cult, and Zetsu finds that Zwei cannot get involved. ** Appears *** Addiction Monster: Green King * Episode 10: ** Appears * Episode 11: ** Appears * Episode 12: Battle of Kings; For unknown reasons monsters have been appearing all over the Earth, made worse when three of the strongest monsters appear to destroy Zwei and STAR ** Appears *** Skull Monster: Red King *** Bodyguard Monster: Black King *** Twin-headed Monster: King Pandon * Episode 13: Resolution; It is the end, and Zwei must face the most powerful foe ever fought on Earth. ** Appears *** Anti Ultra Monster: Genocide King Characters Ultras *Ultraman Zwei (Main Character) *Ultraman Orion *Ultraman Ambus: Zwei's father *Ultrawoman Luter: *TBA Humans * STAR: ** Commander Tachibana: ** Zetsu: The new ace pilot, distrusts Ultras. ** Sarah: The new child genius of the group, is an Ultraman Otaku and sometimes disturbs her companions with her antics. ** Zarko: The current weapons specialist. Is trigger happy sometimes, and spends her free time looking for a boyfriend. ** Michael Collins 3rd: The head of the investigative division. Is secretive about his past. Others Monsters and Aliens * Ancient Monster: Golza * One Eyed Space Monster: Cyclopsus * Violent Alien: Alien Karaph * Electrical Space Vampire: Volt Drac * Mercuria * Cybernetic Doomsday Machine: Alpha One * Bio Weapon Group: Alien DRidger * Shocking Monster Brothers: Bitzron * Bio Weapon King: Galrion * Christmas Monster: Kringlesaurus * Research Alien: Alien Haz-Ard * Genocide Weapon Life Form: Ada-Too * Addiction Monster: Green King * Pending * Skull Monster: Red King * Bodyguard Monster: Black King * Twin-headed Monster: King Pandon * Anti Ultra Monster: Genocide King TBA Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Series